


Pretty

by jywings



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bbangkyu if you squint, Canon Compliant, Cuddles because I love writing cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, I never write non-whipped Juyeon, Idols, M/M, Whipped!Juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jywings/pseuds/jywings
Summary: Chanhee had everyone compliment him.Everyone but Juyeon.Based on the RTK spoiler that Chanhee looks really really realllllly pretty for their Shangri-la performance
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes i typed this in one go, will go through it when i have some time! Happy reading! ♡

The long wait while other groups were performing didn't stop the waiting room from being noisy. Chanhee was just done with his makeup and finally getting up from the chair in front of the mirror to join the others who were playing PUBG in the middle of the room. Hyunjae who saw Chanhee walking approaching him wow-ed out loud, catching some of the members' attention.

"Wow Chanhee you look so good?!?!" Hyunjae complimented.

"So pretty!!" Eric shouted despited only taking a glance at Chanhee before he focused back to his game.

"Deobi will cry when they see you in this look," Sangyeon said, knowing the fans the best.

"Chanhee is always pretty," Sunwoo unexpectedly complimented. 

"But you gotta see him now, he's glowing," Kevin added, giving the pink-haired guy two thumbs up. Chanhee rolled his eyes, not specifically at Kevin though.

"Stop, stop! I don't have any money to give out," Chanhee said, making some of them laugh. 

Not to brag but Chanhee really have gotten a lot of people compliment him as "pretty". He heard it a lot especially from fans, and he acknowledge it too sometimes. And he liked it, it boosted his confidence. Usually the members wouldn't compliment him as much but maybe today his makeup really match well with his white outfit and his redyed pink hair so they couldn't help but to throw compliments. 

Chanhee walked around, taking a peek of everyone's phone screen and then he heard the sound of the door clicked open, and it was Juyeon returning from the toilet. Their eyes met for like, 3 seconds? Until Juyeon looked away, walking to Eric and sat beside the younger guy, and soon he was engrossed with the game, giving comments here and there to Eric.

Chanhee got bored so he finally sat down beside Changmin, who apparently, had been observing his best friends, Juyeon and Chanhee.

"Did you two fight?" Changmin asked. Chanhee's creased his brows.

"Who?"

"You and Juyeon," 

"Oh, Juyeon? No, we didn't. At least, from what I remember. We just talked before I get my makeup. You know we're not always stuck with each other unlike you and... Younghoon," Chanhee said, triggering Younghoon who actually sat at the other side of Changmin, head leaning on the younger's shoulder. Younghoon gave Chanhee a playful glare, making Chanhee laugh.

"Anyway, the point is, we're okay," Chanhee added.

Right? They're okay, right? Chanhee didn't remember doing anything that pissed off Juyeon, not that he was an easily pissed off person too. Juyeon has the patience of a saint, that's what balanced him with Chanhee. Chanhee stared at Juyeon, who was still sitting beside Eric, hands on the younger's shoulder, laughing at something that Chanhee didn't know what exactly.

  
After hours of waiting and also hours of Juyeon barely acknowledging Chanhee's existence, it was finally their turn to perform their prepared VIXX's Shangri-la cover. Everything ended, finally at almost 2 in the morning. Chanhee panted as he went down the stage, giving greetings to the staffs and dancers that worked as hard, if not, harder than them to make the performance happen. It was until he felt a nudge on his shoulder and he turned around, seeing a smiling Juyeon. Chanhee smiled back, of course.

"You did well," Juyeon said.

"You too,"

  
"Oh so you guys are indeed okay," Changmin pointed out when he enter the car and see Juyeon and Chanhee already sitting beside each other. Chanhee rolled his eyes.

"I told you!" Chanhee said and Changmin made a face before he then leaned back on his seat, closing his eyes as he felt tiredness conquering his body. Meanwhile at the back, Chanhee leaned his head against Juyeon's arm, eyes getting droopy too. All of them fell asleep before the car even started moving, figuring that they should sleep now since they would still need to shower as soon as they got home later.

Juyeon was the one who woke Chanhee up when they arrived at the dorm. Chanhee being still heavily sleepy lightly held onto Juyeon's arm as they walk so he didn't bump onto anything along the way. Juyeon chuckle at how cute Chanhee looked, eyes half open and lips pouting like a penguin he is.

"Chanhee," Juyeon called before Chanhee went inside his and Eric's shared room. Chanhee stopped and turned to Juyeon, waiting for the other who seemed to have something to say.

"Uh... Uhm... Cuddle, maybe after shower?" Juyeon asked, and Chanhee's mouth couldn't help but to break into a smile when he saw the kitty eyes Juyeon used on him.

"Sure, you'll kick out Younghoon again?" Chanhee asked. 

"It's not kicking out if I make him volunteerily go to Changmin," Juyeon replied, making Chanhee to laugh lightly.

"You have a point. I'll see you in a bit!" 

After taking turns to use the shower, Chanhee finally came to Juyeon's room, with Younghoon already gone to Changmin's. Juyeon immediately looked up from his phone when he heard the sound of the door open, eyes beaming.

"Wait, before that, can I use your skincare? Youngjae is already asleep, I can't bear to turn on the lights," asked Chanhee. 

"Oh, yes, yes of course. You know where it is," Juyeon said and Chanhee gave him a small thanks and went to Juyeon's wardrobe. He put everything in a container and Chanhee took it out, sitting down at the table nearby before he started to do his skincare routine. Chanhee was busy tapping the sponsored product on his face, but he could sense that he was watched. And when he turned his head around, he was indeed stared by Juyeon from the bed.

"What?" Chanhee asked but Juyeon just grinned sheepishly.

"Nothing," 

After a few more minutes, Chanhee was finally done and he put back Juyeon's skincare from where he took it. He turned on the table lamp and turned off the main lights, and then he climbed on the bed, Juyeon already scooting closer to the wall, giving space for Chanhee. 

Chanhee sighed as soon as his head hit the pillow. Juyeon just smiled as he covered Chanhee with the blanket he was also using. Chanhee didn't hesitate to snuggle closer to Juyeon, inhaling his natural scent. Juyeon shifted his body so he could face Chanhee as his fingers played with Chanhee's pink hair. Chanhee let Juyeon do whatever he was doing as he just stared at Juyeon's perfectly sculptured face.

"Juyeon, can I ask you something?" Chanhee broke the silence between them. Juyeon simply nodded, focusing on Chanhee.

"It's not that I'm bothered of it or anything, but since Changmin made it a big deal, it makes me curious too," 

"Why did you... I don't know, basically ignored me today?" Chanhee finally asked. Juyeon didn't look surprised at the question, but he gave Chanhee a small smile.

"Because you're too pretty today," Juyeon's vague answer made Chanhee narrowed his eyes at Juyeon.

"Other people talk to me more than usual because I was pretty, yet you, my own boyfriend ignore me? How can that even make sense?" Chanhee questioned. 

"It's really because of that though. I mean, you're always pretty but you look so, so, sooo pretty today that I think if I stare at you any second longer I'd lose focus. I would probably forget our choreography because I can't think of anything else," Juyeon answered, and Chanhee totally didn't expect that. He looked taken aback and as he processed each word Juyeon said, he ended up covering his face with the blanket, only the top of his pink hair was out, making Juyeon smile.

"Chanhee?"

"Shut up, don't say anything. Not even one more word," Juyeon finally bursted into laughter.

"You were fine when the others compliment you all day. Why are you suddenly shy now?" Juyeon asked.

"They're not Lee Juyeon. That's why," Chanhee replied, although his voice was mumbled with the blanket, Juyeon could still hear it so well and it made his pride swell inside.

"Chanhee," Juyeon called. Chanhee finally pulled down the blanket from his face, only to be greeted with a stupidly grinning Juyeon.

"You're too much. It still doesn't make sense. How can someone like you, a whole the best performer I've ever known to be distracted by just _me_? You're Lee Juyeon," Chanhee then said.

"Because I'm Lee Juyeon that I can be distracted by you. I'm a fool for Choi Chanhee," 

"Ahhhh stop it!!" Chanhee half screamed, making Juyeon laughed at the embarassed plus annoyed Chanhee. Chanhee could feel his cheeks heatened again but this time instead of hiding in the blanket, he snuggled to Juyeon and hid his face to Juyeon's neck instead. Juyeon wrapped his arm around Chanhee's thin waist, pulling him closer.

"You really did so well today," Juyeon said, almost whispering.

"You too, you did well as always," Chanhee mumbled against the skin of Juyeon's neck, sending shivers to his whole body.

"Although I'm a bit jealous because I'm sure everyone couldn't take their eyes off you," Juyeon added. Chanhee pulled away but still in Juyeon's hold as he wanted to see Juyeon's light pout that he always did. When Juyeon saw Chanhee smiled, he leaned down to peck Chanhee's lips, catching the slightly younger in surprise.

"We should sleep, you look tired," Juyeon then said as his free hand reached up to carress the bag under Chanhee's eyes. Almost as if on cue, Chanhee yawned and snuggled back to Juyeon's chest.

"I am. Goodnight Juyeon," Chanhee wished. Juyeon kissed the top of Chanhee's hair softly.

"Goodnight Chanhee,"


End file.
